


A Good Run

by beetle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Post-Chosen, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander had a good run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Run

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Ser post-NFA and post-Chosen. No spoilers. Major character deaths.

_The island is just a huge outcropping of rock, surrounded by a bit of beach. In the distance is dawn, and the still-smoking wreckage of their jet.  
  
“We had a good run,” Xander murmurs. Spike's eyes and skin are already tingling. He holds Xander tighter, and buries his face in hair that smells of herbal shampoo, smoke and jet fuel.  
  
He laughs.  
  
“'Good's not the word I'd use, pet, but . . . yeah. Been bloody _brilliant _.”_  
  
In silence, they watch the sky grow lighter.   
  
With daylight comes a gentle breeze that mixes their ashes before scattering them to the wide sea.


End file.
